The Outcast
by ImDauntlessandYouKnowIt
Summary: Tris is tired of all the shit she took from everyone. Watch out, because Tris is coming back bigger, better, and stronger. This year, she isn't going to take crap from anyone. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I am starting this story so I hope you like it. **

**Tris POV:**

Today is the first day of school. Joy. I chuck on a cheer leading sweatshirt that I got from my last high school.

I have been in this one for 3 years so far. I go downstairs and see that Caleb's car is gone. Of course.

He probably went to school early just to fuck a girl. He is the player of the school along with Four. I sigh and drive to the school.

Once I get there, I see Caleb's little group. They all make fun of me. I try to walk past them without causing any trouble.

Of course, that doesn't work. Christina, one of the girls calls out to me and starts calling me fat.

After all that, Caleb is laughing with them. But, Christina takes a swing at me.

No Tris, control yourself. But I can't help myself. I'm going to be a new person this year.

I goes into full on rage mode and start punching and kicking her until she is on the floor bloody.

Finally, Caleb pulls me off her, surprised that I could even do that. "Tris! What the hell is wrong with you!"

I just give him a big toothy smile and just walk away with everyone in the building with their jaws dropped.

No one knows I know fencing, archery, how to shoot a gun, and hand to hand combat.

Watch out, because Tris is coming back, and she is **NOT** going to take anyone's shit this year.

**Badass Tris right off the BAT! Review. I need enough reviews for each of my stories to keep updating. I didn't want to do this but you guys made me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I wanted to get in an update. So, here ya go!**

**Tris POV:**

After school, I walk home by myself.

Caleb doesn't go home with me because

1. he is too ashamed of me and

2. he wants to hang with his friends.

I get home and strip my sweatshirt revealing a crop top that shows my six pack.

I also take off my pants so I am in my underwear.

I blast Skrillex throughout the house and start my homework.

I hear the door open but ignore it. Caleb opens the door to my room and I see right behind him are his friends.

"Tris! Turn that down this instant!" he screams.

I laugh and walk up to him and say "You don't scare me anymore." He huffs and says

"What the hell are you wearing!"

"Um, a crop top, underwear, you know, the works."

His friends maneuver their way so they could actually see me.

Their jaws drop when they see my six pack.

"Woah. Where did you get that?" asks Uriah.

"Oh, you know just cheer, fighting."

"Now GET OUT." I say. No one moves so I threaten them.

"If you don't leave, all of you will be leaving my room with injuries." At that, they run off.

I grab my car keys and head out.

"New attitude, New style." and head out to the mall. Of course, not forgetting to take Caleb's credit card.

**LOL. I love that last line. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four POV:**

I wake up and reluctantly roll out of bed.

I called Caleb to pick me up for school. I get dressed and eat a granola bar.

I slug my backpack over my shoulder and walk out to see Caleb waiting for me.

I get in and we just make small talk. When we get to school, we meet up with our group.

Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

While I'm talking to Uriah, I hear insullts being thrown. I turn around and see Caleb's sister. Trish, is it?

She is such a nerd. But, instead of taking the insults, she punches Christina. Now, the whole hallway is silent.

How often do you see a nerd beating up one of the populars? Caleb is now screaming at her.

All she does is smile a HUGE smile and walks away. What the hell just happened?

**(Time Lapse: After school)**

We all agreed to go to Caleb's house after school.

We open the door and are immediately hit by the pulsing sound of Skrillex throughout the house.

Caleb storms into Trish's room and screams at her. We can't really see her so we move around.

I am shocked when I see she is dressed in a crop top with no pants. I look around me and see that all the guys are staring at her.

She just laughs and slammed the door in our faces.

Wow.

**Like it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter Four! Hahahaha No. Well, enjoy! **

Tris POV:

I buy a bunch of crop tops and shorts and dresses. I go home with about fifty bags. Caleb is going to FREAK!

I smile and walk in. I plop my bags down and take a shower. I open my computer up and start to write.

I decide to start a diary. I want it to follow the new me.

_**Dear Me,**_

_**Well, my name is Beatrice but I am called Tris. I love cheer and was flyer. I also fight, shoot both guns and bows, and know how to fence. I absolutely LOVE Skrillex and t-shirts. My favorite food are bagels (OMGOMG). Today was a great day. Usually, as the first day of school, it would suck because of Caleb and his friends. They would always bully me and that is something I would rather not talk about. But, today, I just snapped. And I am damn proud that's what. One of Caleb's 'friends' Christina took a swing at me. Ha! The sad part was that she actually thought she could win! Anyway, I stole Caleb's credit card and bought like fifty pounds of clothes. That is it for today. Bye.**_

_**-Me**_

I guess that should be good enough. I shut my computer and go to sleep.

**Ok guys. This is totally inspired by a Guest's idea. It is brilliant. I don't have your name so I can't credit you. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I really don't feel like updating right now so if it sucks, bear with me. Also, right now, the first few chapters will be Tris POV. Four will come later. I have also decided to put up the songs I listen to while I write. I honestly don't know why you guys like this. In my opinion, it doesn't matter what you listen to, if you try, learn from your mistakes and you will get better.**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up and comb my hair. The reason? I don't trust Caleb and don't consider him as family.

That means besides your family, you should look presentable to strangers.

Honestly, I don't even know him anymore. I walk out of my room with eyeliner and concealer with a black crop top and high waisted jeans.

Just because I am changing my style, doesn't mean I have to show skin. I am instantly blinded by the flash of a white light. Several white lights actually

. Oh! The whole 'gang' are trying to take pictures of me with bedhead.

I smirk and walk into the kitchen and grab a coke. I take a sip and walk back to my room.

"Tris! What the hell are you wearing?" he asks.

"Um, clothes?" I ask. This gets me lots of snickers.

"What the hell Tris? You look like a slut." he says. I smile. So he wants to start a debate does he?

Well, two can play at that game.

"Really Caleb? Because obviously everyone you are friends with and bang all show three times as much skin as I do. So, does that mean... Wait! No of course not! I mean Caleb Prior is a kind, sweet person. Well, at least that's what I hear from all the girls you fuck." I say.

And with that, I walk out of the house and drive.

**So, the songs are _Stay the Night by Zedd_ and _It's Time by Imagine Dragons._ So yeah. Remember, if you don't like the song thing, I will be more than happy to take it out. Ok bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIII... Just saying, to all those haters, I can always delete your reviews. But, to all those reviews saying my writing sucks, just click that little x at the top of your screen. Also, I guess I will try to stop cussing. I dont mind you guys want to give me advice, I really will be happy. Just don't go around hating please. Deal? OK onto the story.**

**Tris POV:**

I drive until I get to the library. I walk in and see Tori.

Now, do not underestimate Tori. She is not your average librarian. She has blue streaks in her hair (I forgot how her hair was) and wears black all day every day.

"Hey Tori." I say. She looks up from her computer. She knows exactly what I came here for. She walks over to the break room and I follow.

"What happened Tris?" she asked. I smile and say

"Don't worry Tori. I am doing amazing!" I end up spending about an hour there.

I said goodbye and went home. Caleb's friends were staying over today.

I walk into the house and see all the guys except for Caleb.

"You know Tris, we would not hesitate to hurt you. We have everyone on our side. Hell, we even have your brother on our side. Now, dont try to hurt Christina ever again. Just remember this conversation."

I say nothing. It isn't even the fact that I am scared of them, it is that I am tired.

I roll my eyes and make sure to bump shoulders with Four while walking.

I get to my room and slam the door shut.

Well that was a nice encounter.

**Guys. Dont have any songs because I am updating on my phone. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter 4 verses diary for the last chapter so this will only be her diary. Now, onto the story! **

Dear me,

Today, Caleb and his friends tried to prank me. They tried to take pictures of me with bed head. I really don't know why they are out for me, considering that Caleb is my brother. Well, I guess it makes sense. Caleb was never really a brother to me. I have believed in standing up for myself for so long. But at the same time, I would never stand up for myself in front of Caleb and his friends. But, now I am different. I am a totally new person. I will not let myself get bullied at all anymore. Now I see that if they don't bully me, they will bully others. Before I stood up to Caleb, I was a weakling. I would never do anything about it. I was always too scared. But now, I realize that I'm not going to stand up for myself, I will stand up for everyone else who has been bullied. And to add on to this idea, the guys threatened me today. Don't worry, I will explained what happened another day.

Sincerely, Me.

**Hope you liked it! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey! Exams are finished. Essays are handed in. You know what that means... More updating! Yay! Please review!**

**Tris POV:**

I'm sitting in my room when I hear, "Whatever. Just get out of my face." along with the slam of the front door.

I hear a grunt of frustration and a bang at my door. I walk over to the door and twist the doorknob.

I look left and right only to see Marlene sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands. I am about to go back into my room when I hear

"Wait. Stay with me. Please." I sigh. I sit down next to her and we sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"He's sleeping around you know?" I don't respond. I have seen Peter sleeping with other girls. It just wasn't my business.

"Yeah?" I say, acting like I didn't know.

"He totally refused it. He said that I was the whore. When, in reality, I'm still a virgin." At that, I whirl my head around.

"Really?" I ask.

She smiles, a genuine smile and says "Yeah. I'm not a slut like everyone thinks. I only act and talk like this because of him. This isn't the first time either."

"Well, if I were you, I would leave him. If he doesn't respect you enough to stay faithful, he doesn't deserve you. No one deserves that."

"You're right." she says.

"You're right!" She jumps up and says

"I'm going to leave him, right this very moment! Thank you Tris. You aren't as bad as everyone thinks you are."

"Thanks." I respond. "Now, good luck." She nods and bolts off to her car and speeds away.

**Also, I changed the ships a little. Peter is with Marlene and Uriah is with no one. Emotional moment! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Super sorry for not updating earlier. I was just insanely tired and I didn't want to give you guys crappy writing. I'm still really tired so please forgive me. And now, onto the story. Wow I was literally just yawning like three seconds ago. Now like ten. Now like sixteen. Ok I'll stop now...**

**Tris POV:**

After Marlene left, I went back to my room. I friggin live in there. I have a mini fridge, a bathroom, and my phone and computer.

That is literally all I need. I walk over to my desk and start up my computer. I watch about twenty youtube videos and start to laugh so hard I hit myself in the head on my desk.

By that time, I'm laughing even harder, even though I feel like crying. Does that make sense? Wait, why do I care if I make sense?

Wow, ok Tris, go ahead and talk to yourself again like a crazy person! Wait, just... just stop! Wow, that was weird... STOP!

Ugh, just get back to writing your stupid diary! Who you calling stupid?! Bitch...

**Dear me,**

**I will probably be writing after this because it has only been like, three hours into the day. I think I might have a new friend... I know right? No but one of the weird things is, that it is Marlene. Yeah, Marlene. Well, she is the best out of the three girls. I guess. I will hold my judgement until later. I mean, I never really met her real self. Ok, let me get to the story. So, I found Marlene upset about Peter cheating on her. So, I told her to break up with him. I really hope she does. No one deserves that, well except for people who do the same. So yeah, I will withhold judgment until I get to know her better. But, yeah. That is basically it. I guess I will pick this back up later I guess...**

That is all I write for now.

Bzz. Bzz. Bz- Ugh. My phone. I look at it and see that I have a text from mom.

**_Hey sweetie. Pick up some food from the supermarket? Also, can you make dinner tonight?_**

**_Loves, Mom._**

Ugh. I have to leave the house to buy food AND make food? So much work! Well, might as well start now even though it is only... Twelve in the afternoon.

I walk to the supermarket because we live close to the supermarket and decide to stock up my mini fridge. I buy twenty four cans of coke and some cheetos. Mmm, cheetos...

I am too busy marveling at the beauty of the cheetos packaging when I bump into a wall. *****Literally.

I guess I was walking while staring at the cheetos. I walk up to the first register and hear,

"I'll take this last one..." I take out my money and here "Welcome to... Trish?" I ignore him. He's probably talking to someone else.

"Trish, Trish?" I hear. "Man, Trish isn't here! God damn, just ring up my shit." I finally snap. "Wow, your bitter." I death glare him but then see it's Four. I fake a smile and start to collect my stuff. "Cheetos, really?" he asks.

"OK, you know what? I'm leaving." I start to walk out. I plan on going to Burger King for some real food.

"Hey! Wait!" I turn around and see him following me. "Why are you stalking me?" I ask.

"What? I'm going to Burger King." he says innocently. I roll my eyes and continue walking, with Four on my heels.

***You thought I was going to say she bumped into Four didn't you? Shout out to BookLoverB for being the winner of the contest I had before! So, if you're reading, congrats! And know I will be reading your story soon. WTF. 600 words? My longest chapter ever. Weird because I'm really tired right now. I need a bunch of reviews for this chapter because it is really long and took me like 45 minutes because like I said, I was exhausted. Songs: Piano by Ariana Grande, According to You by Orianthi, Contagious by Boys like Girls, Speak Now by Taylor Swift, Gives You Hell by All American Rejects, and You'll Never Know by Ariana Grande**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I am back yet again! Now, let's get straight to the story!**

**Tris POV:**

I sigh and start to walk to Burger King. Four is basically on top of me right now. After about five minutes of this, I stop abruptly, causing Four to literally trip over me. "Why the fuck are you in my personal bubble?" I question. "We don't even like each other."

Four steps back a bit, finally letting me breath my own air. He just ignores me and walks farther away from me. Ok, that's cool too, just ignore me...

We walk into Burger King and I order first. I get a hamburger with two large fries and a small soda. Four orders a hamburger with one large fry and a extra large soda. We walk to a booth near the back. I take a seat at the booth and he looks at me, as if he is asking if he could sit at the same table.

I sigh while nodding, indicating that he can sit down. He lets out a breath and starts to eat. "How the hell do you eat that many fries?" he finally asks, after about three minutes of awkward silence.

"Because I want to. Is that a problem?" I say.

"Yes. Kind of. Considering the fact that you can eat more than me." At that I smile. A real, genuine smile. The kind of smile that no one can bring out of me. "Yeah? Well, you obviously don't come to Burger King often." I counter.

"Really? I come here all the time!" he states. "Anyways, how would you know?" he questions.

"Well, think about it. Over there is a free refill station. You got the extra large while I over here have the smallest. Why would you pay three more dollars for the same amount of soda as a small?" I say. He stares into space before he says

"Wow Tris. Every time I see you, you seem to intrigue me every second I spend with you." he says. I smile and look down at my burger.

Did he just compliment me? "Thanks." Wow Tris. The hottest guy in the school just complimented you and you say thanks? Wait, did I just say hottest. Anyways, he is a player. I should know. My own brother is one! I somehow blow those thoughts off and look back at Four.

We end up staying there for about three hours. "Wait, so you work in the supermarket?" "Yeah. It's a pretty good job. It is pretty fun." he replies.

"So Tris, what do you do?" he asks. "Well, I was planning to go work at the gym maybe. Maybe teach fencing?" I say. I was thinking about getting a job for a while now.

"Really? You can fence?" I nod and he says "Wow Tris. Athletic and not afraid to eat a hamburger. What else can you do." I blush slightly and start to pack my stuff.

"Well, I should get going."

"Yeah, me too." We walk over to my house.

"I had fun." he comments.

After a few seconds, I walk away and halfway through my door, I turn around and say, "Me too." I walk into the doorway and close it. What just happened?

**This is a longer than normal chapter! I will be doing this chapter in Four's POV next. You know that soda thing? Think about it. It makes so much sense. I do this all the time and I look at people with large sodas and just say in my head, 'why?'. If you want to take that advice, knock yourself out. I think you can save a lot on doing that. I had a lot of fun writing this and the last chapter. I don't know why but I love when Tris and Four are just in the middle like 'are we together?' or 'what just happened?' This will probably last a few more chapters until FourTris! Songs: Right In by Skrillex and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Love you guys! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys. I'm sorry I didn't update! I literally had so much work. I couldn't even eat straight. I'm really sorry though. Oh, and any of you eat ice cream in the winter? I do that every day. Yeah, kind of a problem... By the way, this chapter is part of 9 and everything in 10 in Four's POV. Also, I have typed the whole chapter three times and stupid me kept deleting it. Onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

"Hello Sir." I hear. I look at Steven ringing up an old man. He looks absolutely exhausted. "Yo Steven." he turns his head around to look at me. "I'll take this one." He looks at me with gratitude and steps away. "Welcome to... Trish?" I say. She totally ignores me. I decide to just annoy her by saying her name again. Probably not one of my better life choices. "Trish, Trish?"

"Man, Trish isn't here! God damn, just ring up my shit." she shouts.

Does she really think that I'm talking about someone else? "Wow, your bitter." She glares at me and fake smiles at me. I decide to bring some humor into this conversation. "Cheetos, really?"

"OK, you know what? I'm leaving." and she starts to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" I shout. What? Don't I have to care for the supermarket? Well, Steven will understand right? "Why are you stalking me?" she says.

I almost laugh. She really thinks she's good enough to be stalked? Well, technically that is what I'm doing. What the fuck is happening right now?

I look at the direction we are going and I immediately know we are going to Burger King. Especially since she eats there so much. Wow Tobias, stalker much?

"What? I'm going to Burger King." I say. She gives me her classic eye roll and walks to Burger King.

**(Time Lapse: Burger King)**

We are just walking when all of a sudden, she just stops. Considering how close I was to her, I fell on top of her.

"Why the fuck are you in my personal bubble?" she asks. "We don't even like each other."I take a step back. I didn't even notice I was so close. I don't answer. I honestly don't have an answer myself.

We walk into Burger King and she orders first. She take a seat at the booth and I look at her.

She nods. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How the hell do you eat that many fries?"I ask, breaking the silence.

"Because I want to. Is that a problem?" she says.

"Yes. Kind of. Considering the fact that you can eat more than me." I say. She smiles. A real smile. I. Got. A. Smile. From. The. Tris. Prior.

"Yeah? Well, you obviously don't come to Burger King often." she says. Is she flirting? Or just being nice? Well, these are both firsts so I'm rolling with it.

"Really? I come here all the time!" I say. "Anyways, how would you know?" I ask. I really don't come often but I want to see what she knows.

"Well, think about it. Over there is a free refill station. You got the extra large while I over here have the smallest. Why would you pay three more dollars for the same amount of soda as a small?" she says.

"Wow Tris. Every time I see you, you seem to intrigue me every second I spend with you." I reply. And I mean it.

"Thanks."

We end up staying there for about three hours. "Wait, so you work in the supermarket?" "Yeah. It's a pretty good job. It is pretty fun." I say.

"So Tris, what do you do?" I question. I really wonder what she wants to do.

"Well, I was planning to go work at the gym maybe. Maybe teach fencing?" She says.

"Really? You can fence?"

"Wow Tris. Athletic and not afraid to eat a hamburger. What else can you do." Honestly. Smart, talented, pretty, Whoa. What? Pretty? What am I right now? I'm Four! The famous player and ladies man in the school. I can't actually like someone can I? I mean, like isn't even in my vocabulary anymore. Like has been replaced by fuck, bang, and sex. Wow okay Four. Just go and talk to yourself like a crazy person.

"Well, I should get going." she says, interrupting my thoughts, or arguments, whatever you want to call it.

"Yeah, me too." We walk over to her house.

She walks away from me, without giving me that kiss I so, very wanted. What?! Snap out of it!

She walks away into the door. I start to walk away. I see her turn around in the middle of the doorway.

"Me too." she says. Right now, this is better than any kiss. She had fun. With me. Once she closes the door, I run to the next block. And I scream. I just scream. "OH MY GOD! SHE HAD FUN! OH MY GOD!" I scream. "Yeah, we got it. Now SHUT UP!" I hear. I smile and run home. What a great day.

**So many words! But anyways, I know this is a repeat but I felt it was necessary. I really hope you liked it! Song: You'll Never Know by Ariana Grande and Smile by Avril Lavgine. Hope you loved it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Not going to give you guys any excuses because I know you just want to get to the story! Now, onto the story!**

**Tris POV:**

What happened? I mean, am I being friendly to another human being? What is going on with me? I am quickly snapped out of my trance by a squeal.

"Eeeeek! Was that Four?" I hear. I look up and see Marlene and Shauna. "Why are you here? Caleb's out right now." I say.

"Oh, don't play with us! We might not be the best of friends, but as a fellow girl, I know something is up!" screeches Marlene. Should I trust her? Why shouldn't I? Well, she did make fun of me. Over, and over, and over, and- wait! Look at the positives. What the fuck? When did I start looking at the POSITIVES? But, nothing happened anyways.

"Nothing happened Marlene. I can promise." I say. She smiles and says "Well, nothing may happen right now, but I already ship you guys!"

She high fives Shauna and here I am, looking at my shoes. I decide to change the topic. "What does ship mean?" No one even gives me a second glance and keep talking. "Trisfour? Four and Tris?" questions Shauna. She gasps.

"I got it. Fourtris!" says Shauna. They start screaming and running around the house, acting as if they just found the cure for cancer. I roll my eyes.

We, 'Fourtris', could never work out. Or, could we?

**Four POV:**

I decide to walk back to the supermarket to get my jacket. It's getting kind of chilly anyway. I walk in and I am immediately dragged off to the back rooms.

"What the hell Steven?" I say. With that statement, a bunch of heads turn towards us. I smile and start to wing it.

"Well, hope you have a great day ladies and gentleman!" and run off to the back room, without the encouragement of Steven of course. We both walk into the break room and Steven slams the door close.

"What the hell Four? You just left when you said you would take care of it! I almost got fired!" he says. My eyes bulge out of my head.

"Oh my god Steven. I didn't realize it at the time. I'm sorry." I say. "Yeah. Where did you go anyways?" he questions. At that, I shut my mouth and all of a sudden, the wall looks very interesting.

"Four, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he asks. I sigh and cave in. "Yeah. I was with Tris." I admit. After a few seconds, he starts laughing.

"That bitch? Why? Her face looks like it's been smashed in with a hammer!" he says and starts laughing at his own jokes. I start fuming.

"What do you mean? She's beautiful!" I say, quickly closing my mouth, hoping he didn't catch that. But of course, he did.

"What did you say?" he questions. I don't know what to do at this point. So I do the only thing I can think of.

Run.

**Really hope you guys like it! I might update later for another story if you tell me what story you want updated and your actual review! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi... So a lot of you guys said that you are going to stop reading because I don't update. Well, bye! I really love you guys and I want you to keep reading but you need to understand that I really have a limited amount of time. I really cannot control that. But anyways, I'm updating right now. I'm stuck in a rut for Dare to Love and Spirals. Also, if you haven't noticed, I deleted The Boy Next Door. NOW, before you kill me, I might rewrite it. But it will be a while because of all of my other stories. Now, onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

I run. I run until I get home. At least I was running for the right reasons. I smile and play back what happened with Steven. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

I guess it's better than running away from Marcus. Yep, definitely better. I walk into the door and see a passed out Marcus on the couch. I sigh and start to clean up the shattered bottles. I wonder who threw a party here. I pick up the pieces and take out the garbage. After about twenty minutes, he's still unconscious.

I try waking him up by screaming. Still nothing. Do I really have to do this? I carry him with ease and lead him up to his bedroom. I drop him and he is still unconscious. At least that's over. I start to get ready for bed and take a shower.

The doorbell rings and I walk over to answer it. I open the door and see Katie. No... "What?" I ask, bitterness in my tone. "Hey baby! Oh my god! You're even dressed for it!" she says. With a curious look in my eyes, I look down.

A towel. I look up, still confused. "

Huh. You are SO lucky you are so hot." she scoffs. She walks into my house and starts to push me into the wall.

Well, my dad's asleep... I agree and the rest is history.

When I check the time I see its 9 in the morning. HOLY SHIT! I jump out of my bed and scream at what I see. A girl. Katie. Oh no, what happened?

I thought I liked Tris. Well, it's too late. With a vigorous shake, I attempt to waker her.

"Katie, Katie! Get out of here! Don't tell anyone about this please?" I beg. She stares at me and nods. I sigh.

"The only reason I agree is I need something. I want you to get my homework done for the next month." she says, with a smirk. I knew it was too good to be true. "Fine." I mumble. I have no idea how the hell I will be able to do so much homework. Considering I'm not even able to finish my own homework.

She smirks and heads out of the door.

Well, that was... eventful.

**Short but I haven't finished homework. I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I am, yet again, back again. I also really wanted to do a review replying thing right now. **

FourTris4ever : Aw thanks! But yeah, I'm back now.

Guest: Well, at first I was incredibly insulted but now, it is a great big compliment in my eyes!

Guest : LOL thanks!

Guest: Well, I'm glad you like this fanfiction!

Merasia14: MHM girl he did.

Ninetails99: Well thank you! I can't tell you my age. But you can tell me what you think!

Guest : Sorry! I'm not trying to be a meany…

Chocolatemooseck: Your wish has been granted…

AwesomeTooAwesome : lol gus.

Uriahlover1212: Sorry but it might be a little while…

fortresss : Sorry!

**Now, onto the story! **

I breath out a sigh of relief and strut over to my dresser. I pull on some clothes.

Blue t shirt will relaxed black jeans and my sneakers. I dry my hair and walk over to Marcus's room. I see him lying in the same position he was last night, laying face forward with his legs slung over the bed.

The only difference is that he now has a liquor bottle in his hand. Hm. Even intoxicated he can still stand straight enough to be able to hold a bottle of liquor. I roll my eyes and snatch up my bookbag.

I walk out the door, while leaving a note to Marcus telling him that I was gone to school.

I get into Caleb's car and we drive.

**(Time Lapse: End of Day)**

I practically sprint to my locker and vigorously jerk the lock open. The locker door slams and I look up, totally caught off guard and startled.

I turn around and see Katie. Before I could even get a peep in, she plops a whole bunch of papers into my arms.

"What the hell is this?" I question. "My homework. Oh! And I expect to get at least a B on each assignment." She says, while she struts off.

I look at the pile of papers in my hands. But I know one thing for sure. I'm screwed.

**I hope you guys don't kill me… But really, I tried my best. I'm actually really tired but I updated anyway. So, until next time….**


	15. Chapter 15

**FourTris4ever: Ha! I love your logic. But that sounds something an Erudite would say...**

**Yummyyumma: Nice use of the word Bro.**

**Hi. I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I feel like you guys are about to kill me right about now so... ONTO THE STORY!**

**Four POV:**

I look out the window, wondering what has led me up to this. Sitting at my desk, working on my homework, with someone else's beside me, just mocking me.

I look over to the pile that Katie gave me. I could only imagine what Katie is doing now while I'm stuck with her garbage.

I look away and continue my math homework. Evaluate [2 - (2 - 4(2 - 7) + 2)] + 2. Great. Even a middle schooler could do this and I'm sitting here, confused on how to start. I decide to skip that problem, leading me to skip math entirely.

I decide to start on Katie's homework because judging by the size of the pile she threw into my arms, it's going to take me a while. I take one skim of the whole thing and remember that she is in the same classes as I am. In other words, I have no idea what to do for both Katie's and my homework.

I decide to give up and stomp downstairs. The door to Marcus's room is closed so I assume he is in there, drinking his life away. Popping two slices of pizza in the microwave, I pour a glass of orange juice.

The alarm of the microwave surprises me as I go over to take it out. I end up watching football for an hour before drifting off into a deep sleep.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

I wake up the next morning to the cries of Marcus. My eyes roll as I walk over to his bedroom door.

I put my ear up to it and hear even more groans of agony. I ignore them and walk over to my room to get ready for the day.

I pull on black jeans with a black tee. I slip on my Jordans and I'm out.

**(Time Lapse: Before first period)**

While talking to my friends, I notice the hallway go silent. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I turn around to see what happened.

I see Katie, strutting up to me with a smirk on her face. "So, give me." she says. I then realized something that will change my life in the long run.

I didn't do her homework.

**I made a new page break! Yeah, I know, not much of a cliffie and a pretty pathetic one at that. Spare me, I'm out of practice. Also, tell me if you liked the Divergent movie. I honestly thought that Theo James was terrible. Also, they left out the fact that Al liked Tris, Peter stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife, and a bunch of characters. There were very little romatic scenes and Tris never called Four Tobias. But it was better than I expected it to be so... yeah. Don't kill me please! I would like to hear what you thought of it. See you guys next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Important (Guest): hey. So, I didn't know whether to take offense to your review or if you meant it to be a compliment.**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry but I'm not going to update as often as I have. I'm sorry. But, I will try. So, unless I send out a note saying that I will be ending all my fan fictions, do not assume that I stopped writing. I also loved all your opinions on the Divergent movie. Seriously, I was behind the computer either like 'Yes!' or 'Oh. My. God.' So, that is it. Now, onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

I look at the human being in front of me.

Long, luscious blond hair, Sparkling green eyes along with the perfect body. Every man's dream.

Until you look into her soul.

You see a vast pit of darkness, just waiting to consume you. And once it's done with you, she will move on to hook another innocent soul.

Yet, every man in high school believes that Katie is heaven, when in reality, she is Satan. She walks up to me with the confidence that she always conveyed.

Walking up to me, she comes so close we could practically be kissing. But only a whisper comes out of her mouth "Where is it?"

Of course. With her reputation as the head cheerleader, she has to be perfect even personality wise. In our school, the principal said that if you are seen doing something against the rules like oh I don't know, blackmailing someone or sleeping around, you will get kicked off every club or team you are in.

"I don't have it." I grit through my teeth. All of a sudden, my heart was beating like fifty drums, and I couldn't breath. Instead of what I expected her to do, freak out, scream and whine like the bitch she is, she says

"Ok." and struts away. Before I could run after her, I am immediately surrounded by the football players and Caleb, due to the bell signaling that the students should get to class. I am frozen in place due to the fact that I have no idea what her next plan is.

All I know is that this is not going to end well.

**Short but I have the other chapter written already. I just want to leave you in a little suspense. *commence evil laughter* But seriously, yeah. Also, if you want to ask me some questions about anything, ask away in the reviews and I will try to answer them. But some I might not if they are too personal. So yeah, just ask anything about me that has been irritating you. And oh yeah. I got 200 reviews! Whoooo! Yeah. See you later guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys. I was pretty disappointed we only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. But, this should be better. I really want at least 8 reviews until I update again. Thanks guys. Also, if you ever want to ask me any question just contact me through either PM or Reviews. Now, onto the story!

The gleam in her eyes. The sway of her hips. The easiness of her words. All these miniature details are the things that are making me shake with fear.

Ignoring the rowdy football players that are now surrounding me, I attempt to break free of the web of human bodies that they contained me in. I get past them and start sprinting off to find the one that has been on my mind the whole time.

There is six seconds of pure adrenaline running through my veins, fueling me to go faster. To where, I don't know. Until I harshly collide into a tiny little figure. I stand up, trying to get a good look at her face. I stick out my hand, impatiently waiting for her to take it. Instead, she grabs the wall.

'Well yeah, you could do that too.' I think. She looks up, allowing me to see the beautiful face that I am going through all this all for.

Tris.

She smiles as she says "Well, no sorry?" I smile a crooked smile as I realize that she is something special. A real girl worth fighting for.

"Sorry madame, I didn't realize you were so dainty." I say with a bow. She bumps hips with me, causing me to fall onto the floor, much harder than expected. I snap back up, laughing as I do. She starts laughing with me.

Her beautiful, innocent blue eyes. The swift, long blonde hair. The petite, but beautiful figure I desire. The flaming personality that she contains. Without even processing what I do, I go for it.

"Tris, I really like you. And I think you are amazing. We might have gotten off on the wrong foot but I would love it if I could maybe take you out on a date. So, Tris Prior, will you go on a date with me?" And at that moment, a series of things occurred that may as well ruined my life. I then realized at that moment that pure bliss will only last so long. Even though it is only about twenty seconds.

"Ye-" she says. She abruptly stops, when she looks up at the school TV for morning announcements. A picture with Katie and I in bed, with the newspaper with the date two days ago. At that time, I was already sound asleep.

Where the hell did she even get a newspaper then? She must have gotten it from the coffee table.

As if this could not get any worse, Katie comes onto the speaker. "This my peers, is Four and I. The result of this I believe you can predict for yourselves."

I look over to Tris with her eyes on the floor, her body shaking. Even so, no tears come out. "Please Tris, I can explain..." I beg. She turns around and waits for the explanation that I don't have.

My eyes go to anywhere but her's, knowing that I have no explanation. She just turns back and walks to her class. I sink to my knees, wondering what I could do next. And to think,

she was about to say yes.

**Well there you go guys! So, next chapter, at least 8 reviews. I really love you guys so yeah, please review. I will post replies next chapter. See you guys next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Did you just notice that I call my viewers and fans 'guys'? I mean, I just noticed that. Well, hope you like it I guess. Also, drum roll please... I got an instagram for Divergent! It is not yet established yet but it will be so check it out! My name is ImDauntlessandYouKnowIt. Thank you guys for all the reviews!

The rest of the school day was pure hell for me. All the gossip now revolves over Katie and Four and the assumptions they contain. "Did you hear he got Katie pregnant?" "I heard he raped her. That's why she put the picture up!" All of this gossip all revolves over one problem. Why did I ever even assume that he was a better person than he was before? To think he actually liked me for me, not as an item but me. I can only imagine all the good times we had, The supermarket and how he ran after me, the amazing time we had at Burger King, the walls I let down for him. All the laughs we shared. All that was obviously garbage to him. None of the words he said, the emotions he portrayed, none of his actions meant anything to him. Just another notch on his belt was what he was going after. Not a girlfriend, or even a wife. This is just a game to him, and I became one of his pieces. Until he snapped me in half, making me unable to play the game anymore. Why did I even want to play the game? The game is stupid. I have a stupid, tiny chance at even winning. Look at me. Small boobs, big nose, and a 'disgusting personality.' as many would say. But I have a chance. The whole reason I'm playing this game is because I have a small chance at winning. And the prize is Four. Scoffing, I turn back to the board, attempting to pay attention once again.

* * *

><p>Multiple times, Four has walked up to me to attempt to apologize. My strategy? Pretend like he isn't even here, so he could rot in his own guilt. Besides, I gave him a chance to explain, what other explanation could he have now? "Tris please, it isn't what it seemed like..." "I like you!" "There is a perfectly good explanation..." All this bull crap through out the day until finally I crack. "Tris please, I really like you." Fuming, I turn. "Then why on Earth would you sleep with Katie, only two days ago?" I question, in a deadly quiet whisper. Staring into space, "It was a mistake! I was drunk, and tired, and please!" he exclaims. "Goodbye Four." I say, as I stomp to my locker, too excited to get back home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah, I now have an instagram just for FF. So, follow ImDauntlessandYouKnowIt!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys! Five reviews? But yeah, the last chapter wasn't that good. I get it. And you know how when you start something and you have no idea what you want to do with it? That was me and my new instagram for FF. But now I know what I want to do with it. If you want more information on when I'm updating, drawings or sketches about that specific scene in the chapter (maybe), or more overall information then it will be on instagram. So yeah, I will be posting all of that so if you want, follow me at imdauntlessandyouknowit. Oh, and to answer the question of a guest, yes I do live in the U.S. Thanks guys! Now, onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

All of a sudden the world seems colder. The skies seem darker. The people seem gloomier. Everyone is upset, just like me. All for their own insane problems.

That woman over there with the gray shoes? Her husband cheated on her just a mere fifteen minutes ago, and she is now on her way to her mother's house, because he was all she had.

That old man with the black fedora? His grandchild, only one year old, died from breathing troubles. He was holding her when she passed. Now, he is on his way to the train station to end his life, so he can end up once again with his grandchild in his arms. This time, in a much better world. But then, the sudden realization hit me.

It is only me.

Suddenly, the world is warmer. The skies are brighter. The people are cheerful. That woman with the orange shoes? Her boyfriend proposed.

That old man? He found out he has another grandchild. Yet, I still feel that empty pit in the bottom of my stomach. Everyone is happy, except for me. But I deserve all of this.

All this because I let her go.

I let her go.

I let her go.

I let her go.

I let her go.

I can't let her go.

I can't let her go. My legs are suddenly moving on their own, towards the woman with the orange shoes.

"Miss?" I question. "Yes?" she turns, with a gleeful expression. My expressions suddenly soften, realizing how happy she really is.

"Congratulations miss." I say. I leave with a smile and start walking. To where you may ask?

Tris's house.

**Really short but this is basically the turning point of the story. This was absolutely necessary. So if you haven't, go read my author's note at the top of the page. Really important stuff!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! I have some things to address: First off, do you guys hate my long author's notes? If you do, I'm sorry but this is going to be one of those. But I don't write author's notes if I don't have anything good to say. I also really like talking to you guys like we're best friends. So, secondly, I just finished Allegiant. It wasn't that bad but it was spoiled for me so halfway through the book I just stopped reading. I picked it up again and finished it. It wasn't that bad in my opinion because in my opinion, Veronica Roth did not work too hard on trying to make it emotional. Next, I live in the Eastern Part of the United States. Also, my instagram account will probably be used for alerts and stuff for my fanfictions. So yet again, if you would like to ask me any questions, I will try to answer them. Ok guys, onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

The look on her face was grueling to look at. I could practically feel the hatred burning off her skin. The door closed with a huge slam, while I am stuck in front of the door wondering what to do. After a few awkward minutes waiting in front of her doorstep, I hear voices through the door.

"Come on... He's still my fr-" "No Caleb, I don't care. He's not coming in here." she says. Those four words were just four of the many words that are engraved in my mind, reminding me of what I lost. "Yes he is. Now open the door. Now." Caleb demands. I assume she caved due to the fact that the door opened yet again, to reveal Tris with a burning look in her eyes: all for me.

Joy.

She starts storming upstairs, this time without me following her. "Well Four, what did you do this time?" I snap my head around, totally forgetting Caleb was behind me the whole time. "It's a long story." I state with a grimace. "I have time." And with that statement, I started to explain everything: Burger King, Katie, the Announcements.

"So that's why Tris is so pissed. You broke her freaking heart!" he exclaims, standing up in the process. "Come on Caleb, let's not get phy-" and I am cut off with a blow to the side of my head. I look up to see Caleb panting, mostly from all the power he put into that blow. And I felt that power too.

"What the hell is wrong with you Four? Go ahead, fuck with other girls. I don't care at all. But when you hurt my sister, you hurt me." he says. I get up and spring into action. I punch his nose and kick his sides, attempting to ignore his cries of pain. I am caught up in the moment. I am hurting my best friend. The one who has stuck by my side through thick and thin. And I don't care.

"Stop!" I hear. I turn my head to see a fist coming towards my face, at full speed. I get knocked down to the floor and I see the one and only, Tris. Open mouthed, I attempt to stutter out some type of apology. "Oh my god Tris, I didn't mean to."

"Really? Then why is it you are being this 'perfect person' when I'm around, but then I turn my head around for two seconds and you go around, knocking out my brother and your best friend?" she rages. "Uh hi, I'm not knocked out." Caleb says.

We easily ignore him, resulting in him leaving the room. "Just go Four. Since you popped my brother in your face, you have no more excuses to ever come to this household ever again." she says. I walk out, and hear the door slam behind me. I don't look back.

For the millionth time, I have failed.

**So yeah, he failed yet again. So sad. But thank you for all the reviews! See you guys next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**NiteDeath1432: Yeah, sorry for not posting anything on Instagram**

**FIFA-boss5: Here it is!**

**Ydissbooksogood: I know right?**

**Allegiant76: Thanks girlie! But I don't agree with you on the whole Allegiant thing. Different people right?**

**Terry2728: That my friend, is the one thing I will not tell you**

**FourTris4ever: Thanks so much!**

**serendipity.009: Thanks so much. New readers are always cool…**

**UriahPedradlover1212: might add some sneak peeks on insta…**

**5FightingFactions: hehehehehe…**

**616 words guys! That is intense. Intense enough to review? Hope you guys enjoy! Onto the story!**

**Tris POV:**

After I slam the door closed, I sprint upstairs, ignoring the shouts of my brother, telling me to talk. I get to my room and slam the door closed along with securing the lock.

Sliding down the door, I start to notice my vision becomes blurred. I can't breathe. And I cry. I cry until I can't anymore. I cry for all the drama in my life, even though that is exactly what I wanted to stay away from from day one. And here I am, crying like the lovesick teenagers I would constantly laugh at.

I bury my face into my arms, trying to shelter myself from the world around me. _He's not worth it… _I think. But my body doesn't listen. It just keeps producing tears, like it was all it had to live for. I hear a knock at the door.

"Tris? Please open the door." "No." I state, like the stubborn person I always was. "Tris… Come on. You know I have a key right?" I hear.

I jolt up and open the door to see and tired Caleb. "What do you mean you have a key?" I question. He starts to stare into space and looking at his shoes.

"Caleb? What did you do to my room?" I question.

"Well uh… we would kind of uhh… put a little glue into your moisturizer…" he says. I stare at him, wide eyed. "What the hell Caleb? That's so pathetic!" I shout.

He jolts his head up and stares at me in confusion. "Are you serious? I've never noticed! That's like taking a feather out of my pillow!" I laugh. He starts to laugh along with me.

"Well, they wanted to do worse but you are my sister after all." At that, I abruptly stop laughing and turn to him to see a small smile on his face.

"Tris, I haven't been a good brother, but I have looked after you, even if you don't know it. I admit, I did some really bad things to you, but I regret it. I really do. And, I would make sure you were never really hurt. But I guess I didn't do a good job." He admits, looking down. "That's why I stood up to Four. Because even though he was my best friend, I was willing to defend you than Four." He says.

"Caleb… thanks. I guess." I say. I was never good in these types of situations. I would always think that people wrote these conversations prior to the actual one, to make sure they don't mess up. But the words here, seem to come out so naturally.

"I love you you know. And really, you were a terrible person before. But I really believe you have changed." We hug and the whole thing. "Now, let's move on to your problems." He says, acting like a therapist. A groan escapes my lips, dreading this moment for the last ten minutes.

"Don't cry over him. He doesn't deserve you. And if he likes you enough, he will find a way to get you back without punching me again." At that, I laugh. "But if you like him enough, then you will accept him. If he doesn't try or you don't cave, then it wasn't meant to be." He says. "Thanks." I say to Caleb.

"No problem. Now, if you don't mind, I really want some ice cream. Let's go to the mall. I'll pay." He says. "I'm sorry Caleb. I wasn't planning to play." He chuckles and we start the walk to the mall.

Right now, despite the major chaos that just occurred the last hour, I'm happy. All thanks to my brother.

**Hope you liked it! Pretty little brosis moment. Hope I cleared it up a bit Guest. Hope I didn't make it seem like Caleb was perfect the whole time. My instagram is ImDauntlessandYouKnowit and Review cause I did a longer chapter! Please? Until the next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey. I know it has been about a month but I have been seriously thinking about stopping writing on ff. That's one of the reasons why I took down my instagram profile. I still don't know what I'm going to do with this but I now know for a fact that I will keep writing. Also, I have sort of lost my passion for the book Divergent. It's because of all the rage about it now and that everyone is just thinking about how hot Theo James is or how the props were on set. I don't care about that anymore. But now it seems like that is what Divergent is all about now. Just the movie. And I know some people are like 'why are you getting so emotional over a book?' But honestly, I believe I have a valid point. So, I will be writing yet again and right now I am kind of confused on what I will do with this. Thanks. Now, for all of your wonderful reviews and some not so wonderful reviews...**

FourTris4ever: Thanks. I really do appreciate it.

Mylifeisalie: Thanks! It's nice to know sometimes with a written review, not just a follow that people are still tuning in.

Udementium: That was exactly what I was trying to aviod so.. thanks for crushing my goal *laughs/cries*

Yeah guys. I have also been really stressed for school but do not fret, I will finish this story one way or another. Now, onto the story!

**Caleb**

I hope she's okay. I mean, when people say they're ok, they usually are,

Right?

I swivel my head around, to see Tris sipping on her water, sifting through the new clothes I bought for myself. I return my focus back to the astounding amount of flavor choices for frozen yogurt. Eventually, I naturally decide on Chocolate and Cookies and Cream for Tris.

I hand the cashier the money as he gives me a dirty look, along with the other customers behind me. I smile sheepishly, realizing that for ten minutes, I was standing at the front of the line, staring at the selections they have.

I quickly grab my change and frozen yogurt and head over to the table where Tris is. Her head snaps up, as if a dog waiting to be fed. At that thought, the laughter bubbles out of me, resulting in me clapping with my mouth wide open like a retarded seal. Naturally, since when someone laughs, you have the urge to laugh, also resulting in Tris laughing with me.

On the car ride home, Tris is absolutely bubbling. "Oh! I got a 98 on my math exam!" I hear. I nod and tune her out just a little.

It's good that she's so happy. But what's going to happen when she goes to college and has many other heartbreaks? And I'm not there?

What will she do?

How on earth will she cope when the going get's rough?

I look over at Tris and see the five year old girl I used to know.

When we were best friends for life. With that memory, I somehow forget all about the worries I had.

As long as I had her here, I was never going to let her go.

Not again.

**Sorry again for the short chapter. I just need to think. Hope you guys understand. Please leave reviews and I'll see you next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys! So, I have officially reached 300 reviews! Oh my god you guys don't even know how much this means to me. I started this account a few months ago and I remember regretting starting this account at the very beginning and thinking no one would read it. The moment I got a review, I went crazy. Now, I have three hundred reviews and because of this, I will tell you guys the first letter of my name. I know, stupid, but it's something. Thanks to the people who have stuck with me all throughout my struggles and thanks to the people who review all the time, every time. Enough of my babbling, onto the story, and lets wish for another three hundred reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tris. <span>**

The smile on his face is really deceiving.

His head bobs along with the dubstep song playing on the radio. Dubstep? One minute he is practically crying on the floor of my bedroom and now he is a totally happy go lucky man that he despised just a week ago.

Caleb was always deceiving. But I've learned how to tell what he's really thinking.

Four. What kind of name is Four anyways? I mean, if he really liked me, he would have opened up to me already, something as simple as a name. You tell someone your name the moment you meet them. And it's been months!

Caught up in my thoughts, I start to think even more rapidly, my thoughts bouncing sporadically around in my head. The screeches of every insult I've ever taken, the yelps of my spirits trying to break free of the hellhole I've kept them bottled up in. But the worst, the cries of my heart, begging to be fixed, aching to be felt. I've never felt this before, and this was by far the worst emotion or cry from my body I have ever felt. Heartbreak. Before I know it, the car comes to stop. I look up to see the shore. I look over at Caleb with a questioning look on my face. The right side of his mouth turns up into a half smirk.

"Your crying." I pull my head back in question. He pulls down the mirror over my seat to reveal a disgusting, teared up little girl. I hastily wipe away the tears and look back at him. "

I'll pick you up later. Just give me a call." I smile at him as he drives away. He remembers.

**_"You're such an idiot. You think anyone will ever love you, despite marry you? That's hilarious." They throw their heads back in laughter while I stare at her with an icy glare. _**

**_"Ooh, Beatrice is mad now." "Yeah, because you obviously find a need to insult people to feel better about yourself." I reply. _**

**_"Shut up Beatrice. You have no friends anyway. Why don't you just run back to your empty lunch table?" They strut away, well, as much as they can in their short, tight skirts. In their hands are magazines showing Angelina Jolie. I sprint back into the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring. _**

**_The last bell of middle school. The last bell of middle school. Ring. The kids burst into sprints out of the school, making plans to go to the beach or the pool. _**

**_"__Where are you going Beatrice?" I hear. I turn around to see the bullies yet again, with their very popular boyfriends. "Oh that's right, you don't have any." "_**

**_Well we're going to the beach, getting our tan on. Feel free to join us, if you can afford the bus ride there." They snicker and strut away. I sulk over to the library, ready to start my summer homework already. I walk over to the library desk and ask for the books I needed. _**

**_"Why starting so early?" I finally look up and see Tori, a person that would be forever engraved in my mind. "Nothing to do, no friends to hang out with." I say. She stares at me for a while, but then says_**

**_ "__Come with me." I think, why the hell not? I follow her to her Mercedes convertible and feel my jaw drop. She hops in and starts the car up. "Get in bitch. We're going to the beach." A smile lights up on my face and I hop in. _**

**_A__t that moment, I forgot all about stranger danger and just thought about the face of the populars when I show up. "Now, I'm Tori. I'm your best friend." I nod and look at her up and down. She looked like twenty. I smile and say, _**

**_"Drive."_**

That was the first time I actually felt accepted. Like I was better than everyone else that put me down. The first time I felt strong.

The first time I felt like I could do anything.

And that was the beginning of our friendship, and of my direct emotional connection to the shore. For years after, the beach was my thinking spot, where I made all my important decisions.

And I was here yet again. Ready to think about everything. Caleb, school, and most importantly, the mystical beauty, Four.

I walk along the shore, thinking about everything, with the assist of the waves crashing and the wind piercing through every open cavity on the beach.

* * *

><p>Seven hundred words. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks so much again and I will see you next time.<p>

Until Next Time,

**K.** :)


End file.
